


The Aoi Type

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Short fluff stories [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's Type of Lazy Sunday at home with you~ short short</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aoi Type

**Author's Note:**

> OMG XD I never DID this type of fics..I don't even know how to write it. I did it...in my way.. I know it might be wrong. (probably is lol ) I just needed to write it X33 and I will do everybody now xDDD  
> I have every type of 'romantic/fluff' scenario ready so please, enjoy in my "fluff Week" for now 8D  
> this may not be a common Person x Reader fic... this is just my way of writing a scenario with you involved. hopefully you will like it?  
> I hope~  
> for now!! ENJOY X3333

\- Argh!! I new it!!-  
Aoi's right hand grabbed his own black hair and pulled it gently still hissing at his own error he just made while letting go of the game controller.  
Aoi was usually the type of person to get angered when failing at a game he loved to play and needed to win. You on the other hand didn't even want to play, but you wanted to see him happy and enjoying one of the things he loved to most, so you accepted his offer to play the game.  
It was a lazy Sunday and work was literally the only thing you really didn't want to think, nor did Aoi for that matter.  
It was his and your day off. Why not enjoy some quality time together?  
He had his classic glass of beer next to him, empty as usual, because he just loves to play and drink without even realizing he just drank the whole glass up.  
The fact that he lost to you wasn't so much upsetting him, as much as the controller not working properly.  
-I need to buy another one.... maybe tomorrow? aargh I have work tomorrow.. but I don't want to get out today, I just want to stay here with you-  
He smiles at you and winks back when he receives your welcoming smile.  
-I am happy just to spend one day with you.. we don't have much, but this is all so special to me, hopefully for you too?~  
His hand finally moved over the couch you were both sitting on and touches yours making you shiver. It was a gentle touch but you loved it.  
Your answer makes him smile even more knowing you feel the same and you indeed have his same needs of spending some quality time together, even if it is only by staying at home and doing nothing.  
Aoi looked over at his glass and smirked.  
-I'm gonna get us a re fill~  
You didn't want him to let go of your hand, but you only nod and agree to another glass of beer.  
Aoi is always chipper when he drink, so maybe if he drink one more glass he will forget about just loosing to you..  
When he finally enters the living room again, his smile hits the roof, and your heart melts immediately. the fact that Aoi was so happy was probably the fact that he was spending time with you. When he reached for you on the couch he slowly passed you the glass of beer and gently stroking your hand while doing that. His grin makes you understand that he did it on purpose and then sits back in his previous position before drinking a sip of his beer.  
-what should we do now?-  
Another quick question, it take you aback a little and suggest anything that he loves to do besides video games. He does think a little about it and then smirks back, leaning his head on the side making his dark hair fall over his forehead and shoulders.  
-wanna know what my favorite thing is?-  
You hesitate to answer that. Maybe because you don't want to be disappointed? Or because you are unsure what his answer would be. His gentle smile does make you feel more comfortable so you just nod and agree to hearing the answer.  
His hand reaches for your chin and lifts your head up gently, your eyes meet and in split second you see a spark in his eyes. His face slowly leaning against yours is making your heart skip a beat. he is going to kiss you and you wait patiently for that sweet, lustful contact you wanted the whole night. your eyes close almost immediately and wait, wait, and then a chuckle.  
You open your eyes and blush while looking at Aoi's black eyes looking at you, barely inches away from contact. He is smiling satisfied with your reaction, creating a little discomfort in your heart.  
Your hands push him gently away while he is still smiling at you.  
-im sorry ~ I love your sweet blushing face, and i love to tease you!-  
This was a statement! Your hands found shelter over your chest, as in telling him this was not funny and he slowly snort at you..  
-im sorry. i'm an asshole. lets do it right this time.-  
Now it's your time to tease, and when he want to lean close to you, you move away leaving him hanging in mid air while you fall back and land on the soft cushions on the couch. He is embarrassed by himself for actually have fallen for his own prank, but at the same times finds time to actually throw himself at you, landing gently on top.  
-well, now that you are trapped? what is your plan of escape?-  
You laugh and cover your face with your hands trying to remain in control but find it hard since he isn't making it any easy on you.  
-well~ are you gonna resist arrest or give in to me completely?-  
Your cheeks are burning now, you shift your eyes and look away. The situation totally evolved in something quite different. Again Aoi's hand find it's way toward your chin making your eyes meet again that night. His teasing gaze is giving you the answer that he won't back away this time, so when you finally close your eyes, the sweet soft contact of those plushy, rosy lips finally get hold of you.  
Aoi is on top of you now, and you can't move your hands just yet, but you find a way to wriggle a little and struggle to free them, wanting to wrap them around Aoi's neck and push him even closer to you.  
His mouth is warm and his lips are so gentle. you needed this touch for a while now and when his tongue finally darts out and licks your lips you know it's time to slowly open your mouth for further connect with him.  
It wasn't a messy kiss. It was a more delicate sensation and it wrapped both of you into a sensation of pure bliss. His hand from your chin moved slowly over your hip making sure to hold you steady so your hand can finally move and assume position that was long destined.  
The tongue battle wasn't even a real battle, more like slowly dancing around each other, feeling pleasurable sounds escape each others mouths.  
When air was finally needed you parted your mouths leaving slick, thin trail's of saliva that slowly dripped down both your chins.  
-You are a messy girl, aren't you?-  
You hesitate to answer, still dazed by this whole thing and don't actually know what to answer anymore. You just need it!  
-I love you so much, and I love the way you make me feel every time I am close to you~  
Aoi licked his own saliva sensually making your whole body skip in anticipation. He moved like lightning getting close to you and licking all the way from your neck to your body reaching for your lips again trapping them with his own.  
When you finally find the force to strike back you bite them gently making Aoi groan into the kiss.  
It was unexpected but at the same time arousing for Aoi. You can see it in his eyes when he raises his body from your and grins.  
-you are...a fucking tease...-  
You can't deny a smirk on your face while looking at his satisfied face right now. You were the ease yet he was the one teasing you already.  
When he reaches down for another kiss you head a small groan and look at him, grabbing his back, he rose up in pain and slowly reaches to massage his back with his right hand.  
-aah...m..my back..it hurts...-  
He had huge spine pain making him stop his actions and sit back on the couch next to you.  
-babe..I'm sorry..my back is just..ah... how did this happen?-  
You volunteer to massage his back, making him feel a bit uneasy, it was suppose to be a relaxing, romantic night and now you have to massage him, but it's not a problem.  
He finally nod's at you and decides to lay down on the couch while you stand up and finally position yourself, kneeling on top of him. Your hands move over his strong spine and neck making him moan in satisfaction. You were doing a good job. And he liked it. His body shivered as you moved your hands and fingers over his sore muscles. You wanted to make him feel better. And that all you had in mind. Your middle finger crossed over his vertebral column pressing hard on it just to make him shiver. Apparently he had a huge pain in his spine. It felt like he needed some relaxing. Your body moves on it's own pressing it slowly against his own, your breasts touching his spine, whispering sweet words to him, while you feel his relaxing body breath and shiver at the same time. He loved your touch so much that his hands moved over his chin crossing them on the couch and closing his eyes.  
-baby... your hands are magic.. I think I won't keep awake if you do this more...-  
You didn't actually care. All you wanted to was him to be relaxed and feel better. You raise your body up again touching his sore parts earning more pleasurable moans from him. Slowly you move them up and down, till you feel his body completely numb. You call out but no response happens. When you lean against him again you noticed his closed eyes not moving and his parted mouth breath slowly. He fell asleep. You smile back and kiss his neck removing the locks of hair from it making sure not to wake him. Tomorrow he had work to do so the both of you should have some rest. You want to set the alarm clock for him, yet you are unsure when. Setting it early in the morning won't bother him. And besides, if it's to early, you can always have a quick morning sex before work~  
it will cheer you both up ~


End file.
